taosfandomcom-20200214-history
Berserker
Some warriors fight with trained discipline, some fight with a sharp mind. Berserkers are warriors who fight with chaotic passion and an animalistic style that causes their blood to boil, and makes them hard to distinguish from feral beasts at times. They wield heavy weapons and disregard heavy, encumbering armour, and feel little fear in the face of pain, blood, or mayhem. In fact, they sometimes feel eager for it, and will cut down any enemy that gets in their way. Truly, they are something to be feared on the battlefield, both as an ally, and especially as an enemy. In Z’meys communities, berserkers are looked to as dangerous, yet respected warriors whose fierce strength is something to be proud of and honored. Though in others, many may feel worried around or avoidant of them, considering them anywhere from bloodthirsty, to short tempered, to downright barbaric. For one reason or another though, it’s not uncommon for most people who aren’t counted as friends to this ghter to keep out of their way if possible. Nature Berserkers are warriors whose technique and discipline are that of passion, chaos is in their veins. As such, they are almost always in opposition to most lawful groups. Race The most common race that houses berserkers are the Z’meys, as their resilient and proud nature aligns well with the hotblooded fighting style. Humans are also known to become berserkers, though less commonly; but Fae and Dryad berserkers are rare indeed. Levels Hit Points: d12 Beginning Skills Acrobatics, Climb, Intimidate, Survival, Tumble Beginning Materials A berserker begins with a weapon, simple clothing, and 2d6 in silver. Proficiencies Weapons: Simple Weapons, Hammers, War Axes, Great Swords, Battle Axes, Great Hammers Armour: Light Armour Abilities Adrenaline Rush: The berserker is overcome with a burst of energy, adding 1 action to their turns for 1d4 turns. Animal Instincts: At level 14, berserkers gain a +25 bonus to their dodging chance when using either Boiling or Burning Blood. Antisocial: Something about the berserker puts other off ever so slightly, causing a -15 penalty to charismas roles, excluding roles to Intimidate. Battle Cry: The berserker lets out out a bone chilling, bloodthirsty roar. This causes all enemies within hearing distance to become fearful. (Enemy Save: Willpower 30 + Intimidate + 5x Lv Below Caster) Boiling Blood: The berserker causes their blood to heat to the point of boiling, putting them in an enraged, animal like state for 1d6 turns. Gain 1d8 in temporary hit points, a bonus +10 to all saving throws, and a +20 attack modifier. While in the state of Boiling Blood, the berserker is frenzied, attacking anyone who gets in their way. They will attack those who are clearly enemies first, but without that, they may start attacking allies. At the end of Boiling Blood, the berserker becomes fatigued for the same amount of turns, which makes them unable to run, and causes a -20 penalty to their AC and their attack modifier. At any point in Boiling Blood, a berserker can attempt to prematurely end the state. (Save: Willpower 100, ignore boiling blood Willpower modifier) Brute Strength: Through conditioning and sheer willpower, a berserker can lift and carry objects twice the weight they should be able to. Burning Blood: At level 12, a berserker’s blood can heat to an even greater point, so much so that it begins to sear at the berserker’s veins. Works similarly to Boiling Blood, but with a d20 in temporary hit points, bonuses of 10+(1d4x5) to their saving throws and +30 to their attack modifier. They also gain a d12 to their damage modifier in this state. After Burning Blood wears off, the berserker becomes fatigued, takes -40 penalties, and also takes 3 points of damage for every turn spent in their berserked state. Deathrattle: At 20th level, if a berserker dies in combat, the blood in their veins causes them to hold on in act of rage and desire for vengeance. For the next 3 turns, or until the enemy that killed the berserker is dead, they will live in a state of Burning Blood, focusing solely on their killer. Ignore Pain: Battle has become ingrained into the berserker’s body so much that they refuse to stagger in combat. Ascension of the ascended class Requirements for the class ascending go here Ascended Levels Ascended Abilities abilities of the class go here